


Fitting In

by wabbitseason



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Community: mini_nanowrimo, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the Human Torch wanted to do was fit in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitting In

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://mini-nanowrimo.livejournal.com/profile)[**mini_nanowrimo**](http://mini-nanowrimo.livejournal.com/) story. Another Golden Age blond checking in. You'd think I have a type or something.

All the Human Torch wanted to do was fit in. He didn't want to be feared. He didn't want people to shrink away in terror. He'd caused enough damage with his flames. He wanted to repay humanity in some small measure. Learning to control his powers was the start. Learning to live amongst these humans was another matter.

He wasn't certain how he'd go about it, until that man he'd saved called him "one of the good guys". The man he saved also mentioned something called "the police". That encounter had left a lasting impression on the Human Torch. He wanted to be one of those "good guys" too.

But no matter what he did, he still didn't quite fit in.

He tried his hardest. He took on a new name. He kept to himself off hours, so no one suspected he wasn't quite human.

But he was still different. He couldn't help it if he worked harder than most humans. He could absorb knowledge faster and learn from his mistakes. He didn't get sick or need time off. He could even pull extra hours without batting an eye when others would be falling apart.

The problem was he was too good. His raw ability made him stand out amongst the other young police officers. Most people just took it for healthy ambition. Few people thought to look past it, wonder what some young rookie patrol cop had to prove.

Or wonder why no one remembered knowing a "Jim Hammond" before. People moved around all the time, didn't they? Perhaps if they did question it, they brushed it aside. Anyone who did his job so well couldn't be that dangerous, could he?  



End file.
